Khawahish
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: "khawahish to poori ho gayi lekin is rang mein poori hui ke meri ye khawahish mere dil mein chuban si ban ke bas gayi ke kaash ye khawahish kabhi poori hoti hi na. khuda se ye to nahi maanga tha meine" Duo Os


**hi guys, its a duo os. It is really emotional and heart touching.**

 **Warning: keep tissues before you read**

* * *

 ** _"khawahish to poori ho gayi lekin is rang mein poori hui ke meri ye khawahish mere dil mein chuban si ban ke bas gayi ke kaash ye khawahish kabhi poori hoti hi na. khuda se ye to nahi maanga tha meine"_**

tears came in the eyes of the person who was reading that painful diary. all of the emotions of him were kept in this diary. the emotions that he was hiding were exposed through his diary. the person closed the diary while reading the last line of the diary. he murmured while some tears escaped through his eyes: daya ne kabhi mujhe bataya hi nahi ke woh itne dard seh raha. us ke dil mein kitna dard chupa hai ye aj jaan paaya hun. agar mein yaha aj ittefaq se daya se kitaab na lene aya hota to mujhe to kabhi pata hi nahi chalta us ke bepanah dardon ke baare mein.

"are uncle, ap abhi tak khare hue hi hain, bethiye na mein ap ke liye chai lata hun" the person or daya's neighbour listened daya's voice and kept the diary back on its place hurriedly.

daya came in front of his neighbour uncle. he was like his father. daya lived alone in this small house. he didnt had his parents. he lost them in the early age. his brother...

" wo mein kitaab dhoond raha tha daya beta" neighbour uncle whose name was Praduman said with a sweet smile.

"oh, koi nahi. ap kitaab dhoondo. mein chai bana ke laata hun" daya said with a fake smile but his fake smile was never noticed to be fake because it seems so natural. he was used to give this fake smile and a lot of pain and hurt was hidden in his smile. daya was so good at hiding his emotions. not from starting. at first, he was so childish and it was so hard for him to hide his emotions but then that incident happened and everything got changed. daya became so good in hiding his emotions in this span of time.

 **Flashback before two years**

the small house was filled with laughter, joy and smiling. no one had the idea that one day this house will be only filled with loneliness , sadness , nothing else. no one had the idea that what challenges life would give daya one day. sometimes, the bad terrible storm don't even gives a sign and just happens suddenly. same happened with daya. he had a wish or desire, whatever we call it, it was the thing that destroyed daya's happy life. his desire was fulfilled but in return it snatched someone whom daya loved more than anything but his one desire snatched everything from his life. this was not what daya asked for.

"daya, ye doodh pi le" A guy in his 17s said while giving fresh hot milk to daya.

" thank you Abhijeet bhaiya" 15 year old daya said in his sweet attire

" is mein thank you kehne ki kya baat hai mere chotu? tu mera bhai hai, mera farz hai tera khayaal rakhna" Abhijeet said while giving a beautiful smile to Daya.

" bhaiya, Ap bohat ache ho. pata hai kabhi kabhi mein sochta hun ke kahin mein ap par bojh to nahi" daya said in saddest tone.

" kya baat kar raha hai daya. tum ne soch bhi kese liya ke mein tumhe bojh samjhun ga. ainda se aisi baat mat karna warna baat nahi karunga tum se" Abhijeet said in angry tone while some tears also formed in his eyes.

" i'm sorry bhaiya, ap ko hurt nahi karna chahta tha lekin bohat bura feel hota hai jab college mein sab kehte hain, wo dekho andha aya hai, sab mujhe bojh samajhte hain" daya said while stream of tears started flowing from his eyes.

" tu andha nahi hai daya. poori dunya ke liye tu andha ho ga lekin mere liye tu sirf mera daya hai, mera chotu hai tu mere liye" Abhijeet said while drops of tears were escaping through his eyes.

daya hugged Abhijeet tightly by feeling him. there was some other touch, some unique touch. for daya, Abhijeet's touch was always unique and beautiful. it was really easy for him to feel Abhijeet

"bhaiya, ap itne ache kyun ho. ap bohat ache ho. pata hai ye cheez ke sab mujhe bojh samajhte hain mujh pe zyaada farak nahi karti par jo khawahish hai na aik ke aik baar, sirf aik baar mujhe ap ko dekhne ka mauqa mil jaaye. mujhe meri aankhein mil jayein kyunke dekhna chahta hun mein ap ko, phir meri aankhein chin bhi jaayein to koi farak nahi pare ga" daya said while a shine appeared in daya's eyes.

"tum mujhe aik din zaroor dekho ge. tumhaari ye khawahish poori ho gi aur haan phir aankhein chin kyun jayein, dua karo na ke aankhein sadaa ke liye hon. tumhe bohat jald hi donour mile ga" Abhijeet said while giving a hope to Daya

* * *

one fine day, Abhijeet was coming from his work by local transport. he was looking at his phone and the driver was driving the rickshaw. suddenly, a truck came from opposite way and bumppppp. everything went dark.

driver was okay but Abhijeet was not looking okay. blood was flowing from his body continuously. nurses were taking Abhijeet into operation theatre. dr Aditya who worked in same hospital who was Daya's eye specialist family doctor was passing through corridor and saw nurses taking Abhijeet into operation theatre. he got shocked and went towards Abhijeet's doctor who was supposed to do his operation.

" doctor sahab, ye Abhijeet ko kya hua?" Dr Aditya asked in tensed tone

"Dr aditya, in ka accident ho gaya hai" doctor replied in serious tone

"doctor sahab!" Dr Aditya and other doctor listened nurse voice who was calling other doctor

Dr aditya and other doctor ran to nurse and asked by eyes that what is the matter

" doctor sahab, he..he is no more" nurse said in serious tone pointing towards Abhijeet

Tears rolled down through Aditya's eyes

* * *

"Yaar, mene kabhi socha nahi tha ke Abhijeet, mujhe yaar..mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha" Aditya said everything without a break to his friend Dr Rahul

" tum ne..tum ne Daya ko bataaya kya? Us ko batao. Us ka ye janna bohat zaroori hai" Rahul said while tears were not stopping coming from his eyes

"Yaar, mein ya ham abhi Daya ko ye nahi bata sakte..mene..mene Abhijeet se aik waada liya tha. Mujhe us ka liya hua waada poora karna hoga" Aditya said in teary tone while he was determined about what he was saying

"Kesa waada Aditya" Rahul said while he was desperate to know

 **Flashback into flashback**

Abhijeet was sitting in Aditya's cabin. Aditya was reading a file. He placed the file on the table seeing Abhijeet entering.

"Abhijeet, tum yahan? Koi baat hai kya?" Aditya asked in serious tone

"Ji haan, baat hai, mujhe ap se aik waada lena hai" Abhijeet said in totally serious tone

"Kesa waada Abhijeet?" Aditya was looking confused while saying this

"Agar..agar mein mar gaya.." Abhijeet was not able to continue because of Aditya's interruption

"Kesi baatein kar rahe ho Abhijeet, marne ki baatein kyun kar rahe ho, abhi jawaan ho tum. Poori zindagi hai abhi tumhare saamne" dr Aditya said in panicked state

"Are are, meri baat to Sun lijiye" Abhijeet said with a smile

"Acha, batao. Mein kuch nahi bolunga is baar" Aditya said while smiling slightly

"Acha to agar kisi din mein mar gaya aur mere chotu, mere Daya ko koi donour na mila ho to ap meri..haan meri aankhein Daya ko laga dijiye ga. Wo mujhe dekhna chahta hai. Us ki ye khawahish agar mein kisi tarah se poori kar sakun to is se bari kya baat hogi." Abhijeet said this while a shining sparkle appeared in his eyes.

"Are tum aisi baatein kyun kar rahe ho. Daya ko tumhari aankhon ki zaroorat nahi pare gi, us se pehle hi us se aankhein mil jayein gi" Aditya said while getting shocked by Abhijeet's statement and feeling proud of their beautiful relation where one is ready to sacrifice his everything for the other

"Phir bhi na..zaroorat par bhi to sakti hai. Ap na please mujh se waada karein aur wo jo koi paper hota hai na vo bhi sign karwa lijiye" Abhijeet said while giving order to Aditya

"Lekin" Aditya tried to protest

"Lekin wekin kuch nahi. Mene keh diya na. Waada karein please" Abhijeet said while staying on his statement

"Acha bhaie waada" Aditya said with a smile not thinking that the time will come this early

 **Flashback into Flashback End**

"Yaar, mene nahi socha tha ke ye waqt itni jaldi a jaaye ga. Mein Abhijeet se kiya hua waada nahi tor sakta Rahul. Tum Daya ko le kar ao aur please use kuch mat bataana" Aditya said in tears while pleading to Rahul

* * *

Rahul brought Daya into Aditya's cabin.

"Dr Aditya, ap ne mujhe kyun bulwaaya" Daya asked with innocence on his face

"Daya, congratulations. Tumhare liye donour mil gaya hai" Aditya said in fake happy tone. His eyes were full of tears but somehow he made his voice chearful and happy just so that he could fulfill the promise he did with Abhijeet

"Kya..Ap..ap sach keh rahe hain..omg..i cant believe. Bhaiya kahan hain? Unhe pata hai kya" Daya said in so much happiness. Tears of happiness started to fall from his eyes while Rahul and Aditya's eyes

"Wo Daya..Abhijeet abhi kaam se bahar gaya hai..use pata hai tumhare donour ke baare mein..tum bas ready kar lo apne ap ko..ham tumhara aankh ka operation karne lage hain aur phir jab tum apni beenaai wapas paa lo ge to bohat khush ho ge Abhijeet ko dekh kar" Aditya said this all in fake happy tone and in real, tears were continuosly flowing from his eyes

* * *

After some preparation, Daya's operation was going to start. Aditya did the operation of Daya successfully and Daya's eyes were replaced by Abhijeet's eyes. Aditya slowly slowly removed the tape from Daya's eyes. Daya started getting his eyesight back. He started getting his vision back. He was feeling so good and now what he wanted was that he wanted to see Abhijeet, his dear big brother, his only relation.

"Dr Aditya..mujhe Bhaiya se milna..mujhe unhe dekhna hai..please chaliye na unke paas" Daya said in happy tone

"Haan, kyun nahi, tum chalo mere saath" Aditya said while trying to hide his tears

Daya nodded his head happily and moved with Aditya and Rahul. They stopped near mortuary room. Daya got confused.

"Dr Aditya, ham yahan kyun aye hain..ham to bhaiya se milne aye the na" Daya asked innocently

"Bhaiya yahin hai" Aditya burst into tears suddenly but Daya didnt lost hope and went inside with Aditya hoping for good. Aditya took the white cloth out of Abhijeet's face revealing his face which was lifeless, no movement, no emotion nothing

"Abhijeet" Aditya said in teary tone while pointing towards Abhijeet

Daya was looking shocked. He moved forward and touched Abhijeet's cold lifeless body. Yes, it was the same touch that he feels when touching Abhijeet. He got shocked as well as he burst out into a sudden cry. He was not able to face that. He hugged Abhijeet tightly and screamed: Abhijettttttt Bhaiyaaaaaa.

 **Flashback End**

"kabhi socha na tha Daya ke itni choti si jaan itne dard dil mein basaye bethe ho" Praduman thought as he went outside Daya's house while making a agreement to himself that what if Daya lost his brother, but he has me. I will try to fulfil Abhijeet's space in Daya's heart so that Daya can come back to his normal state. I know that i cant fulfill it like Abhijeet but its ok to try. I will make him feel my own son. Yes, im gonna do this

 ** _"khawahish to poori ho gayi lekin is rang mein poori hui ke meri ye khawahish mere dil mein chuban si ban ke bas gayi ke kaash ye khawahish kabhi poori hoti hi na. khuda se ye to nahi maanga tha meine"_**

 ** _End_**

* * *

 ** _Please please dont kill me for this one 😨😨😨😩😩😧😦. Chahe acha laga, chahe bura, aik review zaroor kar dena_**


End file.
